Raiva sem nome
by Lally Y K
Summary: Aquele sentimento inominado. DmxHg - Projeto Fics, 6v.


_**Disclaimer: Não me pertencem, só gosto dos meus amigos imaginários.**_

_**Fanfic escrito para o Projeto fics, do 6 vassouras. Participem!**_

_Raiva sem nome_

**Por Lally Y K**

_Começou do mesmo jeito clichê que os amores impossíveis acontecem: um dia ficaram sozinhos e se deram conta do quão estúpidos eram separados e quão patético seria se ficassem juntos. Um sentimento, ódio; um problema, sangue; um desafeto em comum, eles mesmos; uma vontade mútua, matar um ao outro; um desejo em comum, ver o outro morto. _

_Como todo clichê, o mundo conspira, E havia muita mágica naquele mundo, então a culpa podia ficar neste artefato. O local foi o corredor que levava às masmorras. O dia, após uma aula monótona de Poções. E o que aconteceu? É o que segue._

Hermione caminhava pelo corredor com seus mil e um afazeres na cabeça, praticamente precisando de uma pena e pergaminho que Rita Skeeter usava para seus furos jornalísticos. Estava sozinha, como de praxe em uma das raras tardes realmente quentes em Hogwarts, onde metade dos bruxos esportistas estavam jogando Quadribol, exceção que não abarcava seus amigos.

Já Draco ia em direção ao seu dormitório, uma vez que tinha esquecido as luvas de sua posição de Seeker. Seus capangas eram tão inúteis que também não lembraram. Antes que tivesse um acesso e acabasse jogando algum feitiço em ambos, optou por vir sozinho.

_Eis o cenário._

Ela caminhava mais a frente e incrivelmente alheia ao mundo, não ouviu passos em sua direção. Divertida foi a reação de Granger ao ver seus livros todos voarem de sua mochila e mãos para cima, girar perto do teto e depois caírem em uma pilha perfeita em sua frente. E cair, por fim, claro.

Ela virou e conteve um suspiro irritado. Eis que viu Draco Malfoy com o braço esticado e a varinha em sua direção. Se não fosse tão politicamente correta, não conteria ao impulso de transformá-lo em um furão novamente - _Não, não pensem que ela não sabia qual o encantamento._

"Ora, ora, Granger."

"Malfoy, que surpresa desagradável. Bem que eu vinha sentindo um cheiro de terra e merda, deveria pressupor que era você."

"Desculpe incomodá-la," ele deu um sorriso debochado e voltou a guardar a varinha na sua capa. "Seu cabelo estava impedindo a minha visão, tive que fazer algo para que saísse do meu caminho. E se alguém tem algum odor desagradável é você, porque _sangue-ruins_ não cheiram como uma pessoa normal."

"Você devia ser mais criativo," ela respondeu, tentando ignorar o bolo na sua garganta que sempre formava a cada vez que ouvia aquele insulto. "Sempre os mesmos xingamentos... Deve ser reflexo do seu cérebro limitado."

"Nem todos gostamos de virar traças em uma biblioteca, Granger. E eu poderia ter muitas coisas para falar, só que isso implicaria em prestar atenção em _você_. Nada divertido."

A esta altura, Hermione já tinha recolhido todos os livros em seu colo. Draco passou por ela, trombou em seu ombro e os livros caíram novamente.

"Seu...."

"Foi bom te encontrar, Granger!" Ele disse sobre o ombro enquanto ela abaixava para pegar os livros novamente.

_Só naquele dia ele reparou que os cabelos dela eram castanhos._

-x-

_O segundo encontro foi na biblioteca, perto dos exames finais. Ela quase chorava até o limite do horário permitido no desespero de tirar notas 'outstanding'. Os seus amigos estavam em algum lugar - provavelmente confabulando histórias em frente à lareira da Gryffindor ou aguardando o jantar no Salão Comunal, se fosse Ron - e ela tinha muita paz de espírito para estudar._

O som de um assobio tirou a sua concentração. Xingou mentalmente até a décima geração do desgraçado que atrapalhou seus estudos e quando olhou para cima, deu de cara com _Draco Malfoy_. Ele sorriu quando viu que tinha chamado sua atenção e voltou a assobiar, olhando para cima, na biblioteca quase vazia.

Hermione apertou os dedos na madeira até que ficassem brancos e respirou fundo. Contou até trinta, viu um muffin de banana na sua frente e imaginou-se jantando...

"Granger! É incrível como você _sempre_ fecha a biblioteca e como sua vida social é _nula_."

"É incrível a sua falta do que fazer para precisar observar os _meus_ hábitos como passatempo."

"Não, não," um longo dedo branco balançou na frente de seu rosto e Malfoy casualmente pegou uma cadeira próxima para sentar-se. "É apenas meu passatempo _irritar_, o que acontece é que você é _muito divertida_ de se irritar."

"Olhe, vá para o inferno, sim?"

"Estou ao seu lado, se não notou."

Hermione girou os olhos e voltou a escrever no pergaminho e dessa vez Malfoy arranhava a madeira com a unha curta do indicador, fazendo um barulho que irritava e arrepiava ao mesmo tempo. Conteve novamente a irritação com os números mentais, até que o barulho _das unhas_ se somou com o _assobio. 'Honestamente, o que diabo eu fiz?'_

"Malfoy, vá fazer alguma coisa útil e me deixe em paz."

Ele olhou para cima e voltou a assobiar.

_Hermione quando perdia a paciência não era uma boa pessoa. E Draco estava prestes a descobrir porquê;_

"Quer parar com isso, _pelo amor de..._"

"Não seja herege em jurar por Deus, Granger."

Ela bufou. Um gesto da varinha e uma prateleira inteira de livros bateu na cabeça de Draco, um a um, dos oitenta e quatro volumes relativamente grossos.

"Senhorita Granger!"

Não importava as conseqüências naquele momento. A satisfação pessoal era _muito_ maior.

_-x-_

_O terceiro e último foi antes do Natal, antes de todo mundo ir para casa. Draco precisava tirar sarro de Harry Potter porque não tinha pais para passar com ele a data comemorativa. Harry o lembrava que precisava de um hotel, porque a mansão Malfoy fora confiscada no outono anterior, e Draco não podia retrucar dizendo que o outro não tinha dinheiro, porque tinha._

_Nada melhor que atormentar uma sangue ruim._

"Não me amole."

Ela foi curta e grossa, sentando-se na biblioteca vazia àquela hora da tarde, com um volume de algo não-mágico nas mãos. William Shakespeare, Sonho de uma noite de verão. Em sua particular e importante opinião, um chavão.

Ao invés de se intimidar pelo mau humor, sentou na cadeira oposta, à sua frente, sentindo as bochechas latejarem com o frio que enfrentara minutos antes. Gostou de observar a linha de expressão que se formava entre as sobrancelhas grossas, o nariz pequeno e com minúsculas sardas.

Nesse momento veio a raiva também.

E Draco já não sabia mais se a raiva que sentia era por ela estar ali e ousar enfrentá-lo, por ela apenas existir, ou se a raiva era de si mesmo, por deixar aquela existência estúpida afetá-lo.

Porque gostava, apreciava, _admirava_ o que via. Ou talvez fosse por ela ter ficado e simplesmente ignora-lo. Ou, ou... Ele não sabia. Simplesmente não sabia.

Cansou de pensar no silêncio, por isso, foi embora. E quando os passos largos cruzaram a biblioteca, o sorriso calmo floreou a expressão da garota. E voltou às confissões de amor de Helena.

-x-

_E às vezes..._

Ele sentia o perfume intoxica-lo de maneira que não podia explicar em palavras ou matemática. Era como se o seu cheiro se misturasse ao dela, como se seus lábios se derretessem ao menor dos toques e tinha vontade de rir, porque era ridículo e não podia se permitir sentir isso.

E acordava suado, com o rosto rubro e cheio daquela raiva sem nome, com gosto de Granger na boca.

E jurava que ouvir _Hermione_ era muito melhor.

-x-

_A culpa é um sentimento nocivo, que traz repercussões inimagináveis ao ser humano. _

"Não podemos, Malfoy. Isso é simplesmente impossível."

"Nada é impossível, Granger. O fato de estarmos aqui demonstra isso."

_Mas às vezes essa culpa é sobrepujada a um sentimento maior, muito maior do que todos nós, que o Céu e a Terra de mãos dadas em sua própria harmonia._

"E o que vão dizer?"

"Para quem queria enfrentar tudo e todos, é uma questão um tanto curiosa da sua parte."

-x-

_Mas a razão nunca fica atrás da emoção. Dizem que a mulher é o ser emotivo, mas às vezes é preciso pensar pelos sentimentos e ser sensato, porque pode doer muito mais se simplesmente se jogar para isso._

O beijo nunca era igual. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente, assim como os braços, os apertos, os suspiros e o abraço, mas cada um era um, e todos eram distinguíveis em um ou outro ponto. Naquele, era voraz. Neste, carinhoso. Noutro, possessivo. E nesse, em especial, era de despedida. Era pensado, calculado, com todos os ângulos que não podiam explorar.

-x-

Viu de longe a marcha nupcial tocar na igreja. Podia fazer o sinal da cruz e abençoá-los. Mas não acreditava em nada daquilo. Voltou os olhos para a figura loira que lhe sorria e retribuiu-lhe. Com um gesto das mãos, jogou os cabelos para trás.

Deu as costas à igreja.

Àquela raiva inominada que nunca deixou de sentir.

E foi embora.

_Apaixonado por Hermione Granger._

**Fim**

_**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fic é digno ou não de um review.**_


End file.
